


Finally

by Dovahlock221



Series: haunted by the ghost of you [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: You were the masterpiece and I was the admirer
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: haunted by the ghost of you [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292453
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Finally

You were the masterpiece and I was the admirer

I’d dreamed of waking up beside you, our bodies intertwined 

The space between us begging to be filled even in our sleep

You’d smile softly and I’d try to hold back tears

A wave of _'Finally. God, finally'_ threatening to overwhelm me

I’d press your skin closer to mine

Never enough

It will never be enough

And that’s the beauty of it because _now_

From now on I get to wake up beside you, hold you close, and smile against your neck knowing, right then, in that moment, your heart beats for me


End file.
